


what's it like to be in love?

by Natade13



Series: persona drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, i'm honestly not sure what to tag this bc its just, souji talking abt how it feels to be in love, yosukes not really here but its largely souji talking abt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: It feels like you're the only two people in the entire world. Nothing else matters because they're there, smiling and laughing and talking to you.





	what's it like to be in love?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was mostly written because i needed to get some unrequited gay feelings out of my system before i burst and this was the best way i could think of to get it out.

"Hey, big bro?"

Souji looked up from their origami to see Nanako standing in their doorway.

"What's up?" They asked, ushering her in and setting down a half-folded crane.

"What's it like to be in love?" Nanako asked.

Souji blinked.

That wasn't what they had expected to hear. 

They must have hesitated a moment too long because then Nanako moved as if to stand back up, insisting they didn't have to answer, and she shouldn't have asked, and-

"Nanako! It's fine. I'm just not sure how to answer - give me a moment."

She nodded, clearly relieved as she relaxed.

Souji took a deep breath, thinking.

What did love feel like?

The first thing that came to mind was Yosuke, looking over at them with a warm smile that reached his eyes and showed off the canine that had been chipped into a fang during a particularly rough day in the other world.

Souji tried to push that out of their mind and think of a real answer, but it was tough.

"What's it like to be in love, huh?" They started, resting their chin on the palms of their hands. "It's.... It's like... nothing you could imagine. You know that feeling when you watch a cute animal video? That soft, warm feeling that leaves you grinning and giddy? It's a little like that except way, way worse."

"Worse?" Nanako echoed, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah. It kinda sucks, but it's also really nice." At this Nanako hummed thoughtfully, frowning down at her lap as Souji continued.

"It's like... when you're feeling down you think of them and suddenly everything in the world feels a little more right. When you can't sleep you just picture sleeping beside them and, well, either you're kept awake because now all you can think about is them, or suddenly whatever was keeping you awake is shoved to the back of your mind and you can rest easy.

"When you're with someone you love, it feels like you're the only two people in the entire world. Nothing else matters because they're there, smiling and laughing and talking to you. Just a few innocent words can brighten your day and you'd give anything to make them even half as happy as they make you."

Souji stopped, their face having turned the same color as Nanako's dress as they sit up straight and look down at their hands.

"Sorry," Souji grinned ruefully down at Nanako. "Didn't mean to ramble like that. Why were you asking?"

Nanako just smiled, told them she was glad to hear them talk about something that made them so happy, and then bid them goodnight.


End file.
